Un vide immense
by Hily-chan
Summary: Sasuke, un adolescent de 17 ans aux tendances dépravées, a perdu ses parents six mois plus tôt. Tout ce qu'il lui reste: son grand-frère, un mépris profond envers Dieu et un vide silencieux impossible à remplir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un pianiste réussisse enfin à l'émouvoir. Le hic: le bel instrumentiste aux cheveux de blés n'est nul autre qu'un homme d'église.
1. Chapitre I

**Titre**: Un vide immense  
**Auteure**: Hily-chan  
**Résumé**: Sasuke, un adolescent de 17 ans aux tendances dépravées, a perdu ses parents six mois plus tôt. Tout ce qui lui reste: Son grand-frère, son mépris profond de Dieu et un vide silencieux impossible à remplir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un pianiste ne réussisse enfin à l'émouvoir. Le hic: le bel instrumentiste aux cheveux de blés n'est nul autre qu'un homme d'église.  
**Rating**: M  
**Couples**: Sasu/Naru  
**Genre/s**: Yaoi, drame, un peu d'humour, romance.

**Note de l'auteure**:

Salut !

Alors voici une petite Fic qui, selon moi, ne devrait pas être trop longue. Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui ont lu l'autre fic que j'écris en ce moment, soit « Le rocher », vous remarquerez qu'ici aussi j'insère quelques réflexions philosophiques, mais pas trop quand même ! Aussi, pour ces-mêmes celles (et ceux ?), ne vous inquiétez pas, « Le rocher » est en bonne voie de continuation !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Hily-chan xx

- I -

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla ce matin-là, il ne ressentait rien. C'était devenu une habitude chez lui. Il n'en prit donc pas conscience ni ne se demanda le pourquoi du comment de ce vide; non, il se leva, simplement, machinalement. Il se vêtit de ses habituels loques, délavées, déchirées et sombres; il s'observa dans la glace puis une première pensée s'insinua en lui. Il se dit qu'il ne s'habituait toujours pas à son allure de racaille, et ce même après six mois. Cette réflexion lui arracha un sourire en coin, cynique, qu'il perdit dès qu'il se remit à sa tâche, c'est-à-dire se préparer en vue d'une autre journée complètement insignifiante, qu'il allait tenter de remplir avec des émotions diverses.

Qu'allait-il faire de palpitant, ce jour-là? Il se posait la question de manière presque mécanique, tandis qu'il enfilait quelques anneaux dans ses oreilles et qu'il plaçait nonchalamment ses cheveux de part et d'autre de son visage. Quelles émotions avait-il envie de ressentir, aujourd'hui ? De la peur ? De l'excitation ? De la colère ? Du plaisir ? Il n'y avait pas de mauvaise réponse. Enfin, si, il en existait une : « Rien ». Peu importe ce qu'il allait faire, cela devait lui procurer _quelque chose._

Il était las de ne rien ressentir. Il s'était d'ailleurs souvent demandé s'il n'était pas psychopathe ou autre chose du genre; comment était-il possible de ne rien éprouver après la mort de sa mère et l'incarcération de son père ? Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était soit de trouver un moyen de survivre à ce vide immense, soit de mourir. Une chose était certaine pour Sasuke: il était hors de question qu'il eut à supporter l'intarissable vent vide d'émoi qui circulait librement dans son crâne pour le reste de sa vie. Autant crever, oui.

Après avoir enfilé ses chaussettes, il quitta sa chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine, où il irait manger un truc. « Pour autant qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dans le réfrigérateur », pensa-t-il.

Il eut à peine le temps d'y penser d'avantage que son frère l'interpella.

« Je ne sais pas où tu crois aller comme ça, mais une chose est sûre c'est que tu ne viendras pas à l'église avec moi dans de tels vêtements. »

Sasuke se retourna vers son frère aîné et, las, soupira.

« L'église, sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais mettre un pied là ?

- Non seulement je le crois mais je le sais. Tu n'iras nulle part ailleurs, Sasuke.

- Bon sang, je n'ai plus douze ans ! Rassures-moi, tu le sais ça ? »

Itachi lui lança un regard noir. Son petit frère avait été bien des choses, mais jamais _avant_ il ne lui aurait manqué de respect.

« Du sarcasme, avec moi ? Sérieusement ? » fit Itachi, ses yeux arborant à présent de la déception.

Sasuke perdit de sa confiance. Quand bien même il ne ressentait rien, il savait que son frère n'était pas contre lui et que sa propre façon d'agir était injuste.

« Excuses-moi, dit-il.

- Ça va. Enfin, je voudrais juste que tu viennes à la messe avec moi. Après tu peux partir et faire ce que tu veux. »

Et le voilà qui recommençait. Pourquoi Sasuke devait-il se rendre dans une stupide église ? Lui, plus que quiconque, la haïssait, ce que son frère n'ignorait pas.

« Itachi, tu sais que je ne crois absolument pas à ces conneries, dit le plus jeune alors qu'il sortait une miche de pain du réfrigérateur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux juste que tu viennes avec moi, pour _elle._ »

Sasuke déposa le pain sur la table, suspendant tout ce qu'il faisait. Quand il pensait réellement à sa mère, à ces moments-là, il ressentait quelque chose. Il lui en voulait.

« C'est pourtant à cause de sa foi qu'elle est morte, Itachi. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Sasuke, ce n'est pas sa foi qui l'ait tué, arrêtes avec ça... »

Ce dernier, sans pour autant se retourner vers son frère, le coupa d'une voix dure:

« Si ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tué, et bien ses prières à la con n'ont pas empêché papa de la battre à mort. »

Il sentit le visage de son frère se fermer. Sasuke était injuste, encore. Itachi souffrait autant que lui, sinon plus. Probablement plus. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il blessât la seule personne qui tenait réellement à lui et qui s'inquiétait pour lui ?

« Je m'excuse.

- Arrêtes de t'excuser. Et arrêtes de dire des conneries, pendant que tu y est. Ça t'économisera de la salive. »

Sur ce, son aîné se retourna et quitta la cuisine d'un pas frustré et se rendit à sa chambre, s'y enfermant sur un claquement sonore. « Merde », pesta le brun. Il avait une fois de plus fait le con et avait blessé son seul ami et sa seule famille.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner, encore.

Sasuke alla donc cogner à la porte de chambre de son frère, qui ne répondit pas. Le jeune Uchiwa entra quand même et s'assit à côté d'Itachi qui avait les yeux rougis.

« Je vais venir avec toi à la messe, si tu y tiens tant que ça. »

Son grand-frère le regarda enfin. Il était triste, et c'était de la faute de Sasuke. Ce dernier tenta de le réconforter en passant sa main sur son dos, mais, n'étant aucunement naturel, il arrêta son geste. Son frère le remarqua et sourit tristement.

« Désolé, je n'y arrive pas », s'excusa piètrement le plus jeune.

Son aîné déposa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke dans un geste fraternel.

« Je comprends. Merci de venir, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi.

- Je sais. Et la prochaine fois... j'essaierai d'économiser ma salive.

- Je te fais confiance. »

Sur ce, Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il allait devoir porter quelque chose de moins voyant. Et, tandis qu'il fouillait dans ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un haut sobre, probablement noir à manches longues, il pensa à voix haute.

« Ça y est, je n'ai plus du tout faim, maintenant. »

XXX

Les deux frères prirent place dans l'église. Tous deux arboraient une certaine indifférence; Sasuke haïssait la religion et Itachi n'y croyait pas vraiment non plus. Ils étaient là pour quelqu'un d'autre, au bout du compte: l'un pour leur mère et l'autre pour son aîné. C'était donc dans cette froideur que la messe débuta. Plus vite elle commencerait, plus vite elle terminerait, calcula Sasuke.

Le prêtre commença son discours d'une platitude et d'une imbécillité déroutantes. Le jeune brun ne comprenait pas comment sa propre mère avait fait pour croire en ce genre de foutaises.

Finalement, les enfants de chœur entonnèrent une première chanson alors que les note d'orgue s'élevaient dans la chapelle. Malgré lui, Sasuke se détendit à l'entente de l'instrument. Il se souvint soudain du bien-être qu'il ressentait étant jeune quand il allait à la messe avec sa mère et son frère. Quand la pianiste commençait à jouer, à l'époque, le jeune brun oubliait tout.

Il oubliait la violence de son père, les pleurs de sa mère, les coups que son grand-frère portaient à leur père pour protéger sa famille... Il oubliait les cris, il oubliait les prières que sa maman chuchotaient tard dans la nuit, en pleurs, alors qu'elle pensait que ses fils dormaient. Comme il avait pleuré, comme il avait haït son père. Mais l'orgue avait su trouver un chemin vers son cœur pour taire ces sentiments. Il lui avait donné l'impression que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien. Et encore aujourd'hui, la musique lui faisait le même effet.

Il se rappela qu'une fois, étant petit, il avait repéré la pianiste - une vieille femme sympathique, à l'époque - et, après le messe, l'avait remerciée. Toute la gratitude et la générosité qu'il avait lu sur son visage lui avait tellement réchauffé le cœur qu'il avait presque cru que Dieu existait, que seul lui pouvait donner autant de bonté à un être. Mais quelques années plus tard, il avait comprit que si Dieu existait, il devait être aussi insensible et dégueulasse que son père. Et, de la même manière que lui, violemment et injustement, il avait arraché la douce mère aux deux frères qui s'étaient retrouvés seuls, en deuil et avec pour géniteur rien d'autre qu'un exécrable criminel misogyne.

Mais « la voie de Dieu restait impénétrable », et bla bla bla. Cynique, Sasuke soupira. Sa mère aurait probablement cru à ce genre de conneries aussi, se disait-il.

La musique arrêta, comme en synchronisation avec les pensées moroses du brun qui refaisaient surface. Le prêtre recommença à déblatérer ses phrases prémâchées depuis des siècles pendant quelques minutes. Puis, enfin, il invita les gens à se lever pour entonner un autre chant. Les notes d'orgues s'élevèrent à nouveau, apaisant encore Sasuke. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas que la musique lui fit encore un tel effet, mais il ne s'en soucia pas d'avantage. Car malgré tout, même si ce n'était pas à ce genre de sensation à laquelle il pensait le matin-même, l'idée n'était-elle pas de faire quelque chose qui lui procurait quelque émotion ?

Puis, le rythme augmenta quelque peu et les notes montèrent, entraînant le pouls du brun dans un danse irrégulière et agréable. Il se sentait presque voler au gré du vent, si bien qu'il eut l'impression de sentir des papillons dans son ventre. Et, quand les notes descendirent drastiquement dans le grave, Sasuke eut une multitude de frissons. Indiscutablement, celui ou celle qui faisait aller ses mains sur le clavier de l'orgue était doué/e d'un grand talent.

Il ouvrit donc les yeux - quand les avait-il fermés ? - et observa autour de lui. Tous semblaient être autant envoûtés que lui par la musique. Puis ses perles d'encre tombèrent finalement sur son frère qui avait les yeux fermés et dont une larme solitaire tranchait la joue.

Il détourna le regard vers la scène et tenta de voir la/le pianiste, curieux de savoir qui jouait si bien, autant de son instrument qu'avec ses propres émotions et celles de son frère.

Sasuke repéra donc, derrière le chœur, une jeune homme portant une toge blanche. Il était très loin et caché par les chanteurs, mais une chose était certaine, c'était que le pianiste était un homme, jeune et blond. Il jeta par la suite un dernier coup d'oeil vers son frère, toujours aussi ému. Soudain, Sasuke eut une idée. Il attendrait que la messe se termine pour exécuter son plan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le prêtre invita les gens à se mettre en file pour manger l'Hostie. À ce moment-là, le chœur, suivis de l'organiste, ouvrirent la file. Sasuke profita de cette ouverture pour s'approcher du musicien afin de discerner son visage. Malheureusement, étant dans les dernières rangées, beaucoup de gens le devancèrent, ce qui ne permit pas au jeune brun d'avoir la vue qu'il avait espéré. Au final, il ne distingua rien qu'il ne savait pas déjà. « Merde », pesta-t-il, de plus en plus impatient.

Le reste de la cérémonie sembla interminable, mais, au bout du compte, le prêtre mit fin à ses psalmodies d'une platitude incontestée et libéra l'audience à moitié endormie. Sasuke saisit le poignet de son frère qui s'apprêtait à quitter la salle. Surprit, ce dernier demanda:

« Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ce dernier soupira puis se força à sourire. Il voulait faire plaisir à son frère, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, malgré ce que son corps transmettait, et ce autant à Itachi qu'à lui-même. S'il ne ressentait pas exactement d'amour, il savait consciemment qu'il tenait à son aîné.

« Viens, j'ai une idée », répondit simplement Sasuke, tandis qu'il traînait son frère vers la scène.

Le prêtre, qui parlait à une femme, se retourna en voyant le jeune punk avancer vers lui, déterminé.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon fils ? »

Le jeune Uchiwa tiqua à l'entente de ce nom mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

« J'aimerais rencontrer votre organiste, mon Père. Savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver ? Je l'ai perdu de vue.

- Certainement, il doit être dehors, présentement. Beaucoup de gens reconnaissent son talent, vous savez ! Je suis très fier de lui.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, il est en effet très talentueux, dit soudain Itachi, qui semblait comprendre quelque chose à la situation.

- Nous l'avons recueillis à l'orphelinat il y a bientôt deux ans. Il n'a que dix-sept ans, pourtant il a atteint un tel niveau très rapidement. Je l'aime énormément.

- C'est très touchant, vous avez beaucoup de cœur. Je me présente, je suis Uchiwa Itachi et voici mon jeune frère, Uchiwa Sasuke. Visiblement, lui aussi a été très touché par votre organiste. »

Le jeune brun se sentit gêné. Itachi n'était pas sensé retourner la situation de cette façon ! Tout ce qu'avait voulu Sasuke c'était que le pianiste joue quelque chose en privé pour son frère... Et maintenant il avait l'air d'une stupide groupie ! Tout ça n'était qu'une malheureux quiproquo...

« Pouvons-nous le voir ? demanda Sasuke avant que le situation ne dégénérât d'avantage.

- Bien sûr, vous pouvez aller le voir directement ou l'attendre ici, si vous préférez ?

- Nous allons attendre, merci mon Père, répondit le jeune Uchiwa.

- Comme vous voulez », sourit-il avant de se retourner pour discuter avec un homme du chœur et de s'éloigner.

Sasuke remarqua le regard entendu que son frère lui lançait. De toute façon, c'était impossible de le manquer.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Sasuke sans grande conviction.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. »

Le jeune Uchiwa soupira. Il voulait faire plaisir à son frère et voilà ce qu'il recevait en échange !

« Je voulais qu'il te joue quelque chose pour te faire plaisir et... pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis que maman est partie. »

C'était soit la vérité à son frère ou la honte sur lui. Il avait choisit la vérité, et dans tous les cas, c'était pour la lui dire qu'il avait monté ce plan.

Itachi perdit soudain son regard moqueur pour arborer une expression empreinte de tendresse. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère et, dans une étreinte honnête quoique gênée, Sasuke tourna un peu sa tête vers le cou rassurant de son aîné.

« Merci, Sasuke. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

- Hm », répondit le plus jeune, absolument inconfortable avec les moments d'émotions.

Son frère ne s'en formalisa néanmoins aucunement, connaissant Sasuke par cœur. Il savait que le geste de son jeune frère voulait dire qu'il l'aimait, même si son corps n'arrivait pas à le faire.

« Enfin bon, je crois quand même que c'est un peu ce que je crois, ajouta-t-il, pour se moquer de son petit frère.

- Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas continuer avec ça !

- Je te connais p'tit frère, n'essaie même pas.

- Bon sang, t'es... Rha, laisse tomber ! », se frustra le jeune Uchiwa, alors qu'il se défaisait de l'accolade de son frère, boudeur.

Itachi rit de bon cœur et ébouriffa la chevelure ébène de Sasuke avec affection. Ces moments de fraternité se faisaient de plus en plus rares, ce qui attristait énormément l'aîné Uchiwa. Et, sans qu'il ne se l'avoua, cela faisait le même effet au plus jeune.

« Mais ! Arrête à la fin, je n'ai plus douze ans !

- Il va falloir que tu varies tes arguments frérot, ça fait deux fois que tu me la sors, celle-là.

- On s'en fout puisque c'est vrai !

- Allons, descends de tes grands chevaux, tu n'en as que dix-sept alors faut pas charrier non plus !

- Tu m'énerves, ça y est.

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible !

-... »

Itachi rit de nouveau, arrachant un faible sourire à Sasuke. Ok, peut-être qu'à ce moment précis il ressentait un peu d'affection pour son frère, mais juste légèrement.

« Messieurs Uchiwa, voici mon jeune organiste de talent, Uzumaki Naruto. »

Les deux interpellés levèrent les yeux vers le prêtre qui présentait le musicien, à sa gauche. Immédiatement, les pupilles de Sasuke s'ancrèrent dans celles de l'organiste.

Elles étaient bleues. Bleues comme le plus profond des ciels; ces mêmes ciels qui ont dû éveiller les premières questions à savoir si une force quelconque avait créé une telle beauté. Mais elles n'étaient pas seulement bleues, ces pupilles. Elle étaient expressives et infinies et brillaient d'une sérénité singulière qui devait cacher une souffrance incroyable.

« Enchanté », dit-il d'une voix limpide et légèrement grave.

Du velours, sa voix était comme du velours. Douce et sensuelle. Elle appelait à la beauté comme à l'envie. Une voix qui incitait au pécher dans un corps d'homme d'église.

« Également, répondit Itachi. Mon frère a été très touché par votre musique, et moi de même, d'ailleurs, finit-il.

- Vraiment ? », demanda naïvement l'instrumentiste à l'endroit de Sasuke.

Ce dernier reprit contact avec la réalité en voyant un regard céruléen se planter dans le sien d'encre et, supposément, de glace. Ceci dit, ce dernier qualificatif sembla soudain perdre de sa véracité devant le jeune pianiste.

« Je... Oui, en effet. C'était magnifique, répondit-il, retrouvant peu à peu son vocabulaire.

- Merci, j'apprécie énormément », sourit le blond.

Il était blond, d'un blond flamboyant.

Sa peau hâlée rendait son regard bleu, pétant, et ses cheveux, presque étincelants. Puis, dans sa toge blanche, le hâle de son épiderme lui-même semblait accentué et amplifié, et même à travers ce tissu quelque peu informe, Sasuke distinguait la carrure assez développée du musicien. Bon sang, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi incroyablement sublime ?

« Mon frère est un peu timide, mais en fait il aimerait beaucoup que tu joues quelque chose pour lui », demanda Itachi, le visage doux.

Sasuke se figea. Quoi ?! Mais ! Non ! Ce n'était pas du tout ça l'idée ! « Putain, Itachi ! », fulmina-t-il en voyant le visage de son frère. À l'œil non exercé, seules de la tendresse et une gentillesse s'en dégageait. Mais Sasuke, qui lisait parfaitement en son aîné, savait qu'en vérité il jubilait. « Connard ! », pensa-t-il.

« Ça me ferait plaisir », répondit-il, souriant, toujours en regardant Sasuke.

« Putain ! Tu pourrais au moins arrêter de sourire comme ça ! », enrageait-il intérieurement en sentant son pouls accélérer à la vue de l'expression irrésistible du blond.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers l'orgue et Sasuke profita de ce moment pour lancer un regard noir à Itachi, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil complice.

Naruto s'assit donc sur le banc et posa ses mains sur le clavier. Il prit une respiration et, légèrement, ses mains prirent un élan puis les notes s'élevèrent. Fortes, presque solennelles, d'abord aiguës et graves ensuite. Sasuke ferma les yeux. À partir de ce moment, tout devint assez flou. Tout ce dont le brun de rappela en ouvrant les yeux, c'était qu'il venait de passer un temps indéterminé à voler dans un autre univers et, entre deux frissons, il avait vu un ciel profond et indéchiffrable, qu'il s'était amusé à tenter de découvrir. Puis, à un certain moment, la musique s'était arrêtée. Et tout le monde l'observait, le visage attendrit. Quoi ?

Itachi lui donna un léger coup de coude, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

« Euh... c'était beau. »

Bravo, Sasuke. Expressif comme ça, il s'en fait plus.

Pourtant, le blond sourit, arrachant un rougissement au jeune Uchiwa. Quand allait-il arrêter de faire ça ?

« Merci, répondit-il.

- Merci à toi, Naruto. C'était absolument magnifique, tu as un vrai talent. J'ai hâte de te réentendre jouer, comme mon frère j'en suis certain. »

Quoi ? Est-ce que Itachi sous-entendait que Sasuke allait remettre les pieds dans cette église ? « Non mais ça va pas ? », se dit-il intérieurement.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, et si jamais vous avez plus de temps la prochaine fois, je pourrai vous montrer quelques pièces que je joue au piano, car personnellement j'en préfère le son.

- Ce sera avec joie !, répondit Itachi. Merci encore, mon Père. À la semaine prochaine, finit-il.

- Au plaisir », dit ce dernier, tandis que les deux frères quittaient les lieux.

Une fois dans la rue et bien éloigné le l'église, Sasuke explosa.

« '' Comme mon frère j'en suis certain '', non mais t'es malade ! Tu sais que c'est interdit par l'église, l'homosexualité ? Comme si c'était " moral " ce que tu faisais !

- Allons, il te plaît et c'est tout ce qui compte. Pour le reste je me fiche pas mal de cet idiot de prêtre et de ses idiotes lois de l'église.

- Pourtant je suis certain que ce Naruto ne s'en fiche pas du tout ! Il _vit_ dans cette église, tu te rappelles ?

- Moi je suis certain que tu n'en sauras rien tant que tu ne feras rien.

- Et pour quoi faire, dis-moi ? Pour me faire dire que mes attirances sexuelles sont " péchés " et que je dois m'en " repentir " ? N'importe quoi...

- De ce que j'en sais, ce garçon n'a jamais rien vécu d'autre et ne connais rien d'autre que ces préceptes. Peut-être pourrais-tu essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le monde Sasuke. À moins que tu t'en croies incapable ?

- Bien sûr que j'en suis capable ! Je n'en vois juste pas l'intérêt !

- Vraiment ? »

Le jeune Uchiwa se tut. Quel idiot, bien sûr qu'il en voyait l'intérêt. Il était juste trop lâche de le faire. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait pourtant pas peur d'aborder de parfaits inconnus, insipides tous autant qu'ils étaient, et de les inviter dans son lit. Mais quelqu'un de tout à fait inoffensif, de beau et de talentueux l'intimidait ? En fait, c'était plutôt logique, en y repensant. Il avait simplement peur du rejet... ou était-ce autre chose ?

« Je sais que j'en suis capable. Et je vais le faire , dit-il, pour balayer la question qui aurait suivit sa réflexion.

- Je le savais ! » répondit l'aîné alors qu'ils approchaient de leur appartement.

Ce soir-là, Sasuke ajouta des pièces d'orgue et de piano dans son Ipod. Pourtant, même en écoutant la douce musique, il s'ennuyait déjà de la résonance qu'avait la musique du blond avec ses émotions. Car enfin, une chose était évidente; face au jeu parfait de ce Naruto, Sasuke ressentait indéniablement _quelque chose_.

XXX

Une semaine passa, une semaine où chaque action de Sasuke semblait dépourvue du moindre sens. Peu importait l'amant, la musique qu'il écoutait, la bataille qu'il engendrait ou l'amande qu'il recevait. Rien ne lui faisait quoi que ce fut. Si bien que, en ce Samedi soir, le jeune Uchiwa anticipait la messe du lendemain. Il anticipait ! Incroyable.

Ceci dit, résolu à ce que son samedi soir ne se résuma pas à attendre la messe avec impatience, ce qui était assez pitoyable il allait sans dire, il se leva et, revêtant toujours son accoutrement de jeune punk, il sortit de chez lui sous le regard faussement neutre de son frère.

Évidemment, ce dernier détestait voir son petit frère sortir tard car il savait que ce qu'il allait faire allait invariablement être stupide, ce qui témoignait du triste état d'âme de Sasuke. À ces moments-là, Itachi en voulait encore plus à son père qui, en levant une fois de trop la main sur sa femme, avait aussi un peu tué son fils.

Cependant, Itachi n'empêchait jamais Sasuke de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait prit l'habitude d'aller le chercher au poste de police, de le ramener dans sa chambre quand il s'était écroulé dans l'entrée parce qu'il était trop saoul et de le soigner quand il s'était trouvé au milieu d'une bataille de rue. Il aimait son frère plus que tout, mais il savait que de le restreindre ne ferait que le détourner de lui. Et en tant que sa seule famille, il voulait que ce dernier sache qu'il était avec lui.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne s'engueulaient jamais, ni que leur relation était parfaite. Ça voulait seulement dire qu'ils étaient là pour l'autre. Même si c'était difficile. Même si ça faisait mal. Malgré tout, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne voulait baisser les bras; ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne voulait remettre cette solidarité incontestée en question. C'était comme ça, un point c'est tout.

Mais quand Itachi voyait son frère quitter le pas de la porte, ses vêtements reflétant visiblement son état d'esprit perdu et triste, sachant qu'il allait probablement le chercher en ville vers deux heures du matin pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de faire Dieu savait quelle connerie, son cœur se serrait. À ces moments-là, il avait envie de l'empêcher de sortir. Pourtant, il savait que s'il le faisait, tranquillement, son petit frère se renfermerait sur lui-même. Alors il endurait.

Ainsi, encore une fois, le jeune Uchiwa quitta la demeure en sachant qu'il laissait derrière lui un frère déjà mort d'inquiétude. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait sortir, danser, se faire baiser, se battre, se faire arrêter; peu importait. Il ne pouvait pas juste se coucher sans avoir ressentit quelque chose de fort. C'était comme ça. Sinon, il allait devenir fou.

Il marcha donc vers un bar où il avait l'habitude d'aller sans se faire carter. Il entra et regarda autour de lui. Qu'y avait-il d'intéressant ce soir-là ?

C'était assez bondé, vu l'heure et le jour de la semaine. Il repéra quelques beaux spécimens dans la place, mais ne prit pas d'initiative. Attendre un peu, boire quelque chose. Il se commanda donc trois shooter de rhum qu'il cala d'une traite. S'en suivit ensuite d'une bière puis d'une autre shooter, mais de vodka, cette fois. Parfait, comme ça il allait commencer la soirée avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'alcool dans le sang.

Il regarda à nouveau la piste de danse, repérant finalement quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Il lui fit de l'oeil de manière suggestive pour tâter le terrai, à savoir s'il était gay. Vu la danse qui se fit plus lascive et les œillades qu'il lui renvoya, la réponse était positive. Il but donc le reste de sa bière d'un coup et alla le rejoindre.

Sans attendre, il colla son corps au sien en dansant avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable. Ce qui voulait dire énormément de sensualité, même plus. Sasuke savait qu'il était beau à couper le souffle, même si il ne se voyait pas comme tel. Mais quelle importance, si ça pouvait ramener des mecs dans son lit autant qu'il voulait ? Il devait être sacrément beau, s'était-il souvent dit en constatant le succès qu'il avait, autant auprès des femmes que des hommes.

Ses mains se baladèrent donc sur son partenaire, sans pudeur. Et si les yeux de Sasuke étaient aussi noirs que l'encre de chine, son regard, lui, semblait fait de braises. Il voulait l'homme devant lui, et il allait l'avoir. À cette pensée, l'Uchiwa déposa ses lèvres sur ces homologues, langoureusement, irrésistiblement. Sous cette lenteur respirant la sexualité, son partenaire gémis contre sa bouche. Et, toujours plus torturant, Sasuke passa délicatement sa langue entre les lèvres de l'homme. Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus, s'empara de la cavité du jeune Uchiwa tout en frottant l'entre jambe de ce dernier d'un genoux bien placé en imprimant le rythme de la musique. Le brun gémit à son tour, mordant la lèvre inférieure offerte par son futur amant. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans le coup de Sasuke, mordillant sa jugulaire.

Ça y était. Il allait l'avoir à coup sûr.

XXX

En se réveillant, Sasuke eut quelques difficultés à se souvenir de sa soirée de la veille. Il fallait dire que son mal de crâne n'aidait en rien la situation...

Soudain, il eut un flash: il se rappela être en train de pénétrer un beau brun aux cheveux longs avec force dans une ruelle. « Misère, j'ai encore trop bu... »

Il s'apprêta à se lever et à se préparer quand son frère entra dans la chambre.

« Bon matin, dit-il.

- Hm, répondit Sasuke, prit par un mal de tête.

- Je t'ai apporté des pilules et de l'eau, ça ira mieux comme ça.

- Merci... »

Le plus jeune des deux prit le médicament en buvant le verre d'eau d'une traite.

« Tu étais assez mal en point, hier, fit remarquer Itachi en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

- Ouais, je ne me rappelle presque rien.

- Je t'ai ramassé dans un ruelle pas loin. Sais-tu qui était penché au-dessus de toi ?

- Non, répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Devine.

- Itachi, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête en ce moment.

- Essaie, allez. »

Le jeune soupira.

« Ok, hum... J'en sais rien, je connais personne. Les voisins ?

- Fais un effort, au moins !

- Puisque je te dis que j'ai mal à la tête !

- D'accord, d'accord. C'était Naruto.

- Naruto... »

Le jeune brun prit quelques secondes à se souvenir de qui il s'agissait.

« Naruto ?!

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

- Selon ses dires, il prenait l'air. L'église était juste à côté de la ruelle où on t'a trouvé.

- Ok...

- Enfin, tu auras tout le temps du monde pour le remercier après la messe. Allez, debout ! »

La messe, Sasuke avait oublié. Pourtant, malgré son mal de crâne, l'idée de revoir le blond - étant à présent dans un état décent - lui donna la force de se lever et de s'habiller.

« Mets-toi beau, surtout. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière, quand même ? lui rappela Itachi en faisant allusion au défi qu'il s'était lancé par rapport au blond.

- Hm hm », répondit Sasuke du haut de son mal de tête atroce.

« Me faire beau », pensa-t-il, toujours aussi mystifié quant à ce terme. Il avait certes un sens de l'esthétisme; par exemple, il pouvait dire que son frère était très beau sans l'ombre d'un doute, comme il pouvait le faire par rapport à Naruto. Cependant, sa propre image avait quelque chose d'insaisissable pour lui-même. Était-il beau ? Il concevait sa beauté, plastiquement impeccable, mais de-là à dire qu'il était beau ?

Pour lui, beau était sublime, beau était magistral, lumineux, transcendant. Lui-même n'était-il pas qu'une poupée de porcelaine vide au joli visage ?

« Je ne suis pas beau... Je ne suis qu'une pâle figure aux traits agréables », pensa-t-il en se regardant dans la glace.

Si il y avait bien quelqu'un de réellement beau, ce devait être Naruto. Car au-delà de ces traits enchanteurs et de ses atouts physiques importants, le blond brillait de mille feux.

Comment un tel ange allait-il bien pouvoir porter quelque intérêt vis-à-vis de lui ?

« '' Ange '', sérieusement ? Je fais pitié », pensa-t-il. Depuis quand utilisait-il des images faisant référence à l'église dans ses pensées ? Dégoûtant.

Il détourna son attention de cette pensée en cherchant des vêtements propres et sobres. Pour ce qui était d'être beau, il n'était pas assez bon juge de lui-même pour tenter la chose. Après avoir enfilé un haut dont les mailles du tissu s'étaient quelque peu évasées avec le temps et le lavage, ainsi qu'un jean gris-foncé à peine troué. Il n'avait pas enlevé les anneaux de ses oreilles avant de dormir la veille - pour des raisons assez évidentes -, alors il n'eut qu'à peigner sommairement ses cheveux et il se considéra comme fin prêt.

En arrivant près de l'entrée où son frère l'attendait, Sasuke enfila lentement ses bottes noires.

« Avec un peu de chance, accoutré de la sorte tu vas peut-être réussir à charmer une chèvre, le nargua son frère.

- Très drôle.

- Je sais », fit l'aîné en tirant la langue à son cadet alors que ce dernier se relevait péniblement.

Ils sortirent donc de l'appartement, verrouillèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers l'église. L'air était chaud et le soleil surplombait la ville. Le vent avait une odeur humide que Sasuke appréciait, aussi, n'ayant pas encore tout à fait émergé, il se délecta de chaque bourrasque et de chaque brise qui croisa son chemin comme s'il s'était agi de ses dernières bribes de rêves.

Marcher lui fit du bien et, avec l'aide des cachets qu'il avait prit plus tôt, il sentait tranquillement sa migraine se dissiper, permettant à son corps de se réveiller peu à peu. Ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin réellement à la lumière du soleil et, de fil en aiguilles, le vide revint. Il n'était jamais partit; Sasuke venait seulement d'en prendre conscience. Allait-il avoir le loisir de l'oublier, ce jour-là ?

Au loin, il entendit un bébé pleurer. Sa mère l'intima de se taire. Il continua. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que le bruit fut si dérangeant que les passants se retournèrent à son entente. Sasuke envia ce chaos, ces larmes, ces cris. Il aurait voulu être capable de crier, lui aussi. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un le frappa ou le baisa. Autrement, il n'en avait pas l'impulsion. Quel ennui !

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'église, laissant derrière eux l'enfant à ses pleurs. Ils prirent place, cette fois plus proches de la scène.

Ainsi, les deux Uchiwa attendirent que la messe commençât, le plus jeune se mourant de ressentir toutes les sensations que le pianiste arrivait à susciter chez lui, autant par son talent musical que par son existence en soi.

Puis, lorsqu'il le vit entrer à la minute où commençait la cérémonie, pour le première fois depuis une semaine, quelque chose se produisit en lui. Il était content d'être là.

XXX

Dès que les gens commencèrent à quitter la salle, Sasuke vit une tête blonde s'avancer vers son frère et lui. Aussitôt il sut qu'il allait manquer de mots. Mais cette fois-là, il ne devait rien en laisser paraître. Il avait décidé de relever le défi de son frère, autant montrer qu'il avait le contrôle. Et au fur et à mesure que Naruto approchait, le cadet Uchiwa espérait qu'il fut aussi convainquant qu'il était incertain de lui.

« Bonjour ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Vous avez apprécié ? demanda Naruto.

- Énormément, répondit immédiatement Sasuke, surprenant quelques peu son frère qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel contrôle.

- J'en suis ravi, sourit-il, Itachi-san, comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais très bien, et toi ?

- La grande forme ! »

Naruto montra toutes ses dents en un sourire encore plus immense que le précédent, visiblement familier avec Itachi. S'étaient-ils revus ?

« Dis-moi Sasuke-san, tu te sens mieux ?

- Moi ? Mieux que quoi ? » répondit-il, légèrement surpris pas le suffixe que le blond avait employé à son égard.

Naruto se pencha à l'oreille du brun.

« Eh bien, vu l'état dans lequel Itachi-san et moi t'avons retrouvé hier soir, je suis presque surpris que tu aies pu venir aujourd'hui..., chuchota la blond à la manière d'un secret embarrassant qu'il ne fallait pas révéler.

- Que... »

« Merde, j'avais oublié ! » pesta-t-il intérieurement.

« En fait, ce matin il était en pleine forme ! Assez étonnant, comme quoi mon frangin a une résistance à toute épreuve ! D'ailleurs, je crois me souvenir qu'il voulait passer la journée dehors, aujourd'hui ?, lança Itachi avant que Sasuke n'ait eut le temps de répliquer quoi que ce fut.

- C'est vrai ? J'avais planifié aller me promener sur le bord de l'eau ! Vos pourriez venir avec moi, comme ça ce sera beaucoup plus plaisant, non ?, proposa Naruto, sous un jour familier qui était inconnu à Sasuke.

- Euh...

- Quelle bonne idée ! N'est-ce pas Sasuke?

- ... Oui, oui ! Oui, pourquoi pas. »

« Hé bien, pour ce qui est du contrôle, on repassera », pensa-t-il, découragé.

« Super !

- Mais d'abord, je crois que tu avais promis à Sasuke de lui jouer quelque chose au piano, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Viens, le piano est dans ma chambre », fit Naruto en prenant le brun par le poignet et en le traînant à la course.

« Bon sang, mais il est survolté ! », se dit le brun avant même d'avoir le temps de réaliser quoi que ce fut.

Ils montèrent donc un étage, tournèrent dans un couloir, prirent la porte au fond et entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle était sobre, seuls s'y trouvait un lit, une commode ainsi qu'un piano. La seule décoration consistait en un crucifix accroché au-dessus du lit. Sasuke eut un sourire cynique rapide en se disant que, dans sa définition des choses, un lit n'avait absolument rien de catholique.

Naruto lâcha finalement le poignet de son invité pour aller s'asseoir au piano.

« Celle-là est vraiment très difficile, je n'arrive pas encore à la jouer à pleine vitesse mais elle est magnifique, débita Naruto alors que Sasuke quittait le décor des yeux pour se concentrer sur son hôte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- '' le tombeau de Couperin '', de Ravel. Tu veux entendre ?

- Oui », répondit le brun tandis qu'il s'accotait sur le piano.

« Oui, je veux t'entendre. », pensait Sasuke, anticipant déjà l'envol.

Les première notes s'élevèrent, rapides et légères.

Instantanément, le cadet Uchiwa eut l'impression qu'une rivière limpide et douce de notes de musique satinées déferlaient sur son corps, emportant avec elles tout ce qui restait de charnel chez lui.

Il devenait eau, vent; il voltigeait, tombait et coulait sur tout, tout ce qui existait autant que sur ce qui appartenait aux songes. Il dégringolait, oui, il mourait noyé dans une chute de plaisir, de liberté.

Et de chaque silence ressuscitait d'autres vagues de notes, d'abord intenses et batifolantes mais, tranquillement, les résurrections étaient plus lentes, plus posées. Comme s'il avait fallu un temps pour penser, ou pour respirer. Inspirer dans le parfum paisible qui embaumait tout l'air qu'abritait le crâne enfin vivant du brun. Prendre le temps de réaliser qu'il vivait. Qu'il touchait, qu'il sentait, ressentait.

Et, dans une dernière note, le rêve prit fin. Déjà ?

Il apprécia néanmoins le silence qui s'en suivit. Contre ses paupières fermées, il arrivait encore à apercevoir quelques bribes de son songe, quelques étoiles, par-ci, par-là...

Mais trop vite, le vide revint. Non !

Il ouvrit les yeux. De suite, il tomba sur le visage de Naruto qui le détaillait, se demanda probablement le pourquoi d'un tel silence.

« C'était incroyable », souffla le brun, réalisant qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

Sasuke ne possédait certainement pas assez de mots pour décrire tout ce qu'il avait ressentit, à quel point la musique du blond relevait du génie.

« C'est une merveilleuse pièce, répondit Naruto en toute humilité.

- Je... »

Sasuke avait commencé à parler avant de le réaliser.

« Oui ?

- Pourrais-tu en jouer encore ? »

Enfin un peu d'émoi entre les quatre murs qui lui servaient de crâne. Il ne pouvait s'en lasser. Il ne pouvait s'en passer.

Pour seule réponse, Naruto sourit et laissa glisser ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches.

Dès le premier son, Sasuke sentit ses jambes défaillir. Il prit appui sur le piano, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

La pièce commença avec force, brutalité et rapidité, commandant au cœur de Sasuke d'accélérer et à son corps de se réchauffer. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus en une valse anarchique où se mêlait le rouge, le noir, ainsi que de grandioses flammes percées de fins courants d'air glacé, le tout se mélangeant avec une grâce tout à fait paradoxale mais parfaitement naturelle et irrévocable.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke se laissa tomber dos au piano, de profil à l'instrumentiste.

Soudainement, après s'être allongées pour dessiner de magnifiques arabesques de son, les notes se raccourcirent et prirent un ton plus sombre et solennel, avant de réemprunter de langoureuses longueurs insoutenables tant elle étaient irrésistibles. Tout à coup, cette beauté faite son retomba avec une vélocité féroce puis, martelant les tympans d'une exquise torture, la tension tomba.

La musique, tantôt indomptable, devint d'une douceur empreinte de mélancolie et d'un sentiment de totale perte. Sasuke ne percevait que les ténèbres autour de lui, mais cette noirceur et cette tristesse étaient sa muse, il les aima et les chérit le temps que ces émotions existèrent. Puis, martyrisant son âme en quête d'encore plus de vie, de mort et d'émoi, trois notes interminablement longues le tint en haleine pour ce qui sembla être une éternité.

Soudain, son cœur bascula au rythme de la musique qui reprit de la vitesse et des aigus, se réappropriant la pièce pour l'instant d'une splendeur sans pareil. Et le tout reprit de plus belle, donnant l'impression que la pièce renaissait de ses cendres. Puis finalement, jonglant aisément avec les arpèges majeurs et mineurs, les quelques minutes de pure magie finirent avec majesté sur des accords qui inspirèrent la gloire et l'Ode à la beauté.

Puis le silence revint. Les quelques premières secondes semblèrent rester suspendues dans le temps et l'espace, mais rapidement, Sasuke renoua avec la réalité.

Il était accroupit, dos au flanc du piano, le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose bouger contre lui, sur sa droite. Lentement, il leva la tête et se tourna pour voir ce qui se tramait, ce qui était nul autre que le pianiste venu prendre place aux côtés du brun.

« De retour parmi nous ? demanda-t-il comme si cette question avait été des plus banales.

- Je crois que oui, répondit Sasuke, tout à fait naturellement. Cette pièce était sublime... Je n'ai pas de mots. Désolé...

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Et bien... J'aimerais être capable de te remercier à la juste valeur de ton talent, mais j'en suis incapable. »

Sur cette phrase, Sasuke détourna le visage et fixa plutôt un point à l'extérieur de la chambre, par-delà la fenêtre ouverte.

« C'était quoi, d'ailleurs, la pièce ?

- '' L'oiseau de feu '' de Stravinsky.

- Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau, fit le brun, pensif. »

Tout à coup, le blond se leva et alla se rasseoir au piano.

« Viens, dit-il.

- Où ça ? demanda le brun avec _énormément d'esprit_.

- À côté de moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Sasuke se leva, encore un peu dans les vapes, et prit place là où Naruto lui avait intimé de le faire, soit sur le banc où ce dernier était lui-même assis.

Il regarda le blond, attendant de voir ce que ce dernier voulait lui montrer.

« Fais comme moi, dit-il, en plaçant une des mains de Sasuke sur le clavier, au même endroit où sa main, deux octaves plus haut, était placée.

- Ok, répondit-il, se laissant guider comme il l'avait rarement fait.

- Maintenant essaie de reproduire ce son en appuyant sur ces touches en même temps », dit le blond avant d'indiquer la position de la main gauche au brun, qui l'écoutait au doigt et à l'œil.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sasuke savait jouer une suite de trois accords qu'il arrivait à enchaîner de manière constante.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas mauvais ? dit Naruto.

- Je ne fais que ce que tu m'as montré à faire, je vois mal comment on peut être mauvais à ça, surtout que c'est quand même assez simple...

- Et pourtant on peut faire plein de choses seulement avec cette base d'accords. »

Soudain, Naruto improvisa une mélodie tout à fait charmante sur ce que faisait déjà Sasuke, arrachant un sourire à ce dernier. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui venait de découvrir la plus belle chose au monde, d'autant plus que Naruto avait raison: avec ces simple accords, le blond avait réussi à créer un merveilleux morceau qui agit comme un baume sur les pensées moroses du brun. Comme il était bien, en cet instant ! Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu quitter ce nid douillet.

« C'est joli, dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres, presque imperceptible.

- Je te l'avais dit », rétorqua le blond avant de finaliser son improvisation en quelques notes.

Sasuke laissa sa main continuer la suite d'accord pendant quelques mesures avant de ralentir pour clore leur petite improvisation en beauté. Un silence s'installa, planant sur les deux hommes comme une fine note en suspens. Un temps indéterminé s'écoula avant que Naruto ne prit la parole.

« Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il.

- Vas-y, répondit le brun en tournant son visage vers son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier pour que tu te retrouves dans un état pareil ? »

Sasuke ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il repensa aux quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de la veille, pesant le pour et le contre à savoir s'il pouvait réellement lui dire ça. Naruto n'était-il pas un homme d'église, après tout ? Et même si Sasuke avait une aversion pour la religion, la pureté apparente du blond l'apaisait, en quelque sorte, si bien qu'il redouta de voir l'impact de sa propre dépravation sur sa belle naïveté. Ne regrettait-il pas lui-même l'innocence qu'il avait perdue depuis la mort de sa mère ?

« Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu, Naruto ?

- Évidemment ! Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke rit pour lui même.

« Et bien, pour répondre à ta question, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ton Dieu ne serait pas en accord avec ce que j'ai fait hier », répondit-il, énigmatique.

Naruto sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Mais toi, tu n'y crois pas ? En Dieu ?, demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke pensa à la question, posant ses yeux sur le piano. Pourquoi ne croyait-il pas en Dieu, précisément ? C'était difficile à expliquer. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas déballer sa vie comme ça à quelqu'un, aussi beau et aimable le blond fut-il.

« Je ne crois pas que Dieu puisse sauver qui que ce soit. Il rend les gens faibles. Il les déresponsabilise. Je trouve le concept d'un Dieu veillant sur les hommes complètement idiot, pour être tout à fait honnête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Sasuke se retourna vers le blond. Quelqu'un était-il enfin intéressé à entendre le fond de sa pensée ?

« Je trouve que de tout remettre entre les mains de Dieu est trop facile. Quand les choses vont bien, c'est parce que "Dieu est avec nous" et quand elles vont mal, c'est parce que "les voies de Dieu sont impénétrables". S'il ne fait rien de bon pour qui que ce soit, si au mieux il ne fait rien du tout et qu'au pire il fout tout en l'air, pourquoi ne pas prendre entièrement la responsabilité de tout ce qui est de notre ressort ? Je pense qu'on est assez forts pour faire n'importe quoi, pour autant qu'on crois en nous-même. Et je pense que du moment qu'on sait ça, d'ajouter un quelconque Dieu dans l'équation est tout à fait inutile, voire stupide. »

Naruto l'observait, captivé par les paroles du brun. Avait-il déjà mit les choses sous cette perspective ?

« Et toi, pourquoi crois-tu en lui ? demanda soudain Sasuke.

- Bien... Parfois je me dis que c'est surement grâce à lui que je suis là et que je peux jouer du piano. Sans Père Umino, je serais encore à l'orphelinat à jouer quelques pièces à l'oreille, alors que maintenant j'ai des cours privés et je m'améliore sans arrêt.

- Tu veux que je te dises ce que j'en pense ?

- Je t'écoute ?

- Si tu es ici en ce moment, c'est grâce à la générosité d'Umino-san, pas à Dieu. Et si tu joues du piano, c'est parce que tu aimes ça et que tu as du talent. Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Et si jamais je me trompe, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu as quand même ce don et cette passion, tu les possèdes, Dieu ou pas. Tu es ton propre Dieu, en quelque sorte. »

Naruto buvait les paroles du brun. Et même si on lui avait toujours appris que Dieu était là, partout, dans tout ce qu'il faisait, ce que Sasuke lui disait le faisait se questionner.

« Je vais y penser, dit-il honnêtement.

- Comme tu veux. »

Sasuke sourit en coin en voyant le visage troublé du blond. Ce qu'il était beau ! Et à chaque minute qu'il passait en sa compagnie à l'observer, son désir de connaître Naruto et de le comprendre augmentait. Sans parler de toute l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui qui, elle aussi, suivait une tendance à la hausse.

« Merci pour le cours 101 de piano. J'aimerais bien qu'on remette ça bientôt, sourit Sasuke.

- Avec grand plaisir, répondit le blond ayant retrouvé son entrain.

- Alors, veux-tu qu'on aille profiter du soleil avant qu'il ne se couche ?

- Oui, mais d'abord je vais me changer ! »

Naruto se leva donc et enleva sa toge distraitement alors qu'il se rendait à sa commode pour prendre un chandail. En voyant le dos nu et finement musclé du blond, Sasuke ne put réprimer une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il était tellement désirable ! Il fut soudain prit d'une violente envie de mordre la parfaite nuque du blond, de passer goulûment ses mains sur son dos et son torse, de glisser ses doigts sous son pantalon...

Puis, perdu dans ses fantasmes, il ne remarqua pas que Naruto s'était retourné, vêtu.

Sasuke leva ses yeux - qui étaient encore égarés quelque part sur le corps de Naruto - et tomba dans deux magnifiques perles céruléennes qui le fixait. Devant ce regard intense, le brun dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever et le prendre sur place.

Pourrait-il y résister encore longtemps ?

**À suivre...**

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je veux votre avis ! Hé oui, sachez qu'il m'importe beaucoup !

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires,

Hily-chan xx


	2. Chapitre II

Bon, bon. Voilà le second chapitre, wouhou !

Aussi, rassurez-vous, je travaille toujours sur « Le rocher » ! J'ai juste de la difficulté à travailler sur un seul projet à la fois...

Bon, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

Sinon, merci pour les reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur; en espérant en avoir encore plus pour ce chapitre-ci (vive l'optimisme) !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

avec amour,

Hily-chan

* * *

- Un vide immense -

* * *

- II -

Les trois se promenaient sur le bord de l'eau. La température s'était quelque peu refroidie avec le soleil déclinant, si bien que la plage était désormais vide sauf pour eux ainsi qu'une petite poignée de monde. Et, si ce n'était des regard entendus que son grand-frère lui jetait, Sasuke se dit que la vue était magnifique et qu'il se sentait presque serein.

« Ok, qui est prêt à sauter à l'eau ? lança Naruto, tout sourire.

- Sans façon, merci, répondirent les deux frères à l'unisson, faisant rire le blond aux éclats.

- Tant pis alors, mauviettes ! Moi je saute d'un coup ! »

Naruto courra vers l'eau avant de laisser les deux frères répliquer quoi que ce fut, enlevant son haut pendant la course ainsi que son pantalon et ses souliers. Aussi, il se retrouva en caleçon gris bien assez vite et sauta directement dans l'eau.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me dire que ses dix-sept ans le rendent anormalement enjoué ou anormalement sexy, dit Itachi, toujours ce même regard entendu envers son frère.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais gai, répondit Sasuke.

- Je ne le suis pas, mais je sais que c'était ce que tu pensais, non ?

- Et alors, c'est pas une surprise. Même toi tu peux affirmer que cet homme est irrésistiblement beau.

- Tu marques un point », sourit l'aîné en détournant à nouveau les yeux vers l'énergumène blonde qui plongeait, courrait, sautait et nageait dans les vagues.

Les deux frères décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'asseoir sur le sol. Le plus vieux observait son cadet qui dessinait distraitement des arabesques dans le sable à l'aide d'une petite branche qui traînait près d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans l'absolu ou dans l'immédiat ? T'es pas clair, répondit ce dernier.

- Dans l'immédiat.

- Et bien... De fabuleux dessins dans le sable, toi ?

- Non, je veux dire avec Naruto. C'est quoi ton plan ? »

Sasuke leva la tête et regarda son frère avant de rire dans sa barbe.

« Je vais trouver un moyen de le séduire, j'imagine.

- C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas de vrai plan ?

- À quoi tu t'attendais ? C'est quand même un homme d'église, il va falloir que j'invente.

- Hm, je vois. »

Sasuke, connaissant son frère, tiqua sur cette dernière phrase.

« Tu vois quoi ?

- La plage, la mer, le soleil couchant, Naruto qui avance vers nous d'un pas décidé... toi ?

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu as une idée derrière la tête qui va encore me foutre la honte, je te connais !

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Allez, fais-toi beau, ton apollon arrive !

- Mais -

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas faire trempette ? L'eau est vraiment bonne !

- Non merci, je- »

Soudain, en tournant la tête vers le blond, Sasuke, qui était en train de se lever, se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'entre-jambe parfaitement moulée dans le caleçon mouillé du blond. Il alla sans dire qu'une telle vue suffit à rougir ses joues et à chauffer son bas-ventre. C'est qu'il était bien membré, en plus !

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que cet homme n'aie pas ? » se demanda-t-il vaguement.

« Sasuke, tu es tout rouge, est-ce que tu as chaud ? Peut-être que tu as de la fièvre, demanda Itachi, l'air faussement inquiet.

- Euh...»

Naruto se baissa alors au niveau du brun et posa sa main sur son visage. « Et maintenant je risque d'avoir moins chaud, tiens ! », ironisa-t-il intérieurement.

Tout à coup, le blond prit le bras de Sasuke, le passa sur son épaule et prit le brun - qui se sentait de moins en moins viril - dans ses bras à la manière d'un prince portant sa princesse.

« M-Mais... Qu-qu-qu'est-ce qu-que t-tu f-fais ? bredouilla-t-il avec _verve._

- Toi, tu as besoin d'une dose d'eau froide !

- Qu-... »

Sur ce, le blond s'élança avec l'Uchiwa dans ses bras vers l'étendue d'eau devant eux. « Est-ce qu'il va me... » commença à penser Sasuke, d'une part distrait par la mer qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux et d'autre part de plus en plus confortable au creux du torse et des bras nus de Naruto.

Malheureusement, ce moment fut bref: avant que Sasuke n'eut le temps d'opposer quelque résistance, le blond plongea dans l'eau, emmenant avec lui l'Uchiwa qui désespérait. Lui qui avait toujours détesté tout ce qui se rapprochait de la baignade...

Une fois dansant parmi les vagues, Naruto lâcha prise sur le brun qui retrouva son chemin vers la surface de l'eau. De ses deux mains frustrées, il repoussa ses cheveux trempés vers l'arrière de sa tête en reprenant son souffle. Misère ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive ?

Il regarda son frère qui arborait toujours ce même sourire vainqueur que Sasuke aurait pu deviner les yeux fermés. Satané Itachi ! Tout ça n'avait été que le fruit d'une autre de se vicieuses machinations !

Le blond sortit soudain de l'eau, stoppant l'Uchiwa dans ses idées meurtrières.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

- Quoi ? demanda instinctivement le brun.

- Ta fièvre ! »

« Oh, ma '' fièvre '' », se souvint-il.

- Euh, oui, merci. Je me sens parfaitement bien », répondit-il.

Le visage de Naruto passa tout à coup d'inquiet à malicieux. Il avança vers Sasuke qui restait quelque peu incompréhensif, et quand ce dernier vit le blond s'élancer vers lui, il comprit ce qui s'en venait. « Oh non, pitié, pas ça... » pria-t-il intérieurement, en vain.

En s'agrippant aux hanches du brun, Naruto attira ce dernier vers le fond de l'eau dans une bataille digne de gamins. Au début, Sasuke essayait simplement de se déprendre, résolu à se sortir de cette horrible situation, mais lorsqu'il constata que Naruto prenait presque facilement le dessus, son orgueil en prit un coup.

S'accrochant à toute la volonté Uchiwesque qu'il avait, Sasuke trouva un moyen habile d'échapper à l'emprise du blond et de remonter à la surface, où il reprit son souffle. Quand Naruto le rejoignit, le brun lui sauta dessus sans attendre et le coula à nouveau. Mais le blond restait quand même très fort - étonnement, pour un pianiste -, et rapidement, Sasuke perdit son avantage. Il ne lui resta bientôt que deux options: Abdiquer, ou fuir.

Le moment de réflexion fut bref: en moins de deux il se déprit de la poigne de Naruto et nagea jusqu'à la rive. Vite, vite !

« J'ai gagné ! cria Naruto.

- Pas tant tu ne me l'auras pas fait admettre ! »

Le sourire du blond s'élargit en une expression presque sadique tant elle était narquoise.

Merde.

Sasuke prit ses jambes à son coup mais même s'il courrait très vite, Naruto le rattrapa. « Comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi en forme ! », se demanda le brun, prit entre une crise de rires et une simple panique à l'idée de perdre la partie.

Le brun se dit néanmoins que même si Naruto courrait vite, il allait finir par se fatiguer. Et plus il mettait de forces dans la vitesse, moins il en aurait pour l'endurance. Donc, stratégie n.1: l'épuiser.

Il décida donc de faire des grands tours de la plage, des zig-zags, monter des butes, les redescendre, et ainsi de suite, pendant plusieurs minutes.

Résultat de la stratégie n.1: négatif. Le blond avait une réserve d'énergie phénoménale.

Merde !

XX

Sasuke frissonnait, ses vêtements mouillés froids sur son corps. Le soleil s'était couché, si bien que que l'air ambiant était devenu assez frais. Itachi était parti un peu plus tôt pour « aller faire des choses importantes », laissant les deux garçons seuls.

« Je te l'avais dit que j'avais gagné ! sourit Naruto.

- Ouais, mais tu ne peux pas dire que je t'ai rendu la tâche facile, répondit Sasuke, un petit sourire en coin, entre deux grelottements.

- Je te l'accorde », renchérit le blond.

Soudain, une bourrasque souffla sur la rue, faisant frissonner le brun de plus belle.

« Merde, il fait froid ! On est pas supposés être ne juin ?!, fit-il en resserrant l'étreinte de ses propres bras entourant son corps.

- Je peux te prêter mon chandail si tu veux, proposa gentiment le blond.

- Ouais, comme ça tu vas rentrer à l'église à moitié-nu; je doute qu'Umino-san n'apprécie ça, répondit-il, sarcastique.

- Ben, on a qu'à arrêter chez toi pour que tu te changes et que je reprenne mon chandail, non ? »

Sasuke considéra l'offre. Pas idiot, quand même.

« Ok, je n'habite pas trop loin. »

Les deux s'arrêtèrent et enlevèrent respectivement leurs hauts, sans gêne. Naruto tendit son t-shirt à Sasuke, qui le mit rapidement. Ce dernier toisa subtilement le torse hâlé et finement musclé du blond, non sans se dire au passage que ce dernier avait vraiment été choyé par la nature.

Il reprirent finalement leur marche, le brun tenant dans sa main son propre haut qui avait des allures de torchon trempé. Mine de rien, avoir un chandail propre faisait vraiment une différence.

« Merci, dit-il poliment.

- Ça me fait plaisir ».

Le brun tenta un autre coup d'oeil subtil de biais pour pouvoir observer le blond. Il arborait une démarche assurée, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute par rapport à lui-même, la tête haute, le dos bien droit et ses enjambées, vigoureuses. Il dégageait une confiance en soi que Sasuke connaissait bien; celle-là même qu'il avait perdu six mois plus tôt en même temps que sa mère et son univers.

Il se rappela soudain que Naruto était orphelin. L'avait-il toujours été ? Avait-il lui aussi perdu ses parents, ou avait-il grandi seul au monde ? Est-ce qu'il avait vécu des choses malheureuses; était-il devenu cette personne charitable qui respirait la bonté suite à des expériences douloureuses, ou était-il juste fondamentalement candide ?

Il entendait le savoir. Et pas seulement parce que Naruto lui plaisait, mais aussi parce qu'en quelque sorte, ce dernier le captivait. L'inspirait, même. Mais cette envie ne relevait encore que du stade des impressions pour le moment, si bien qu'il ne poussa pas d'avantage la réflexion.

« On est arrivés », remarqua-t-il, en détournant les yeux du blond.

Ils pénétrèrent l'entrée du bloc appartement dont les portes étaient rarement verrouillées. Ils montèrent au premier étage, tournèrent dans un petit couloir pour s'arrêter devant la porte qui indiquait le nombre « 28 ». Sasuke ouvrit la porte.

« Itachi ? Je suis avec Naruto », cria-t-il en enlevant ses bottes de cuir encore mouillées sur le tapis de l'entrée, Naruto l'imitant.

Aucune réponse.

« Itachi ? T'es là ?»

Toujours rien.

« Je pense qu'il est pas là, dit le blond, _perspicace_.

- Ouais, j'avais cru remarquer », sourit Sasuke en coin, faisant encore et toujours dans l'arrogance.

Naruto ne releva pas le commentaire de Sasuke, observant plutôt l'endroit.

Ce n'était pas très grand, à première vue. Sobre, propre et humblement meublé. Ceci dit, les murs blancs et les grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière de l'extérieur et, bien que le soleil fut couché, les réverbères brillaient contre les planchers de bois poli de la même manière, avec moins de force, certes, que le soleil devait le faire en plein jour.

« Je te fais visiter ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Sasuke présenta donc la petite cuisine adjacente à salon un qui ne comportait qu'un sofa deux places, une table basse et une télévision, pour ensuite se diriger vers un étroit couloir où, à gauche, se trouvait la salle de bain, à droite, la chambre d'Itachi et finalement, au fond, la chambre de Sasuke. Ce dernier intima le blond d'y entrer afin de lui présenter cet espace intime comme l'avait fait Naruto plus tôt dans la journée avec sa propre chambre.

« Alors voici ma chambre », dit-il pour la forme.

Le blond détailla l'endroit, également sobre, mais qui laissait d'avantage entrevoir la personnalité du brun: le lit négligemment défait, les vêtements qui traînaient par terre, les tiroirs d'un commode, jonchée d'objets divers, entrouverts, puis une table de travail visiblement inutilisée, excepté pour les quelques bouteilles d'alcool, vides et pleines, qui avaient prit le plan horizontal en otage. Curieux, Naruto approcha les bouteilles inconnues, lisant l'étiquette de chacune d'elles, touchant la texture de plastique ou de verre et observant méticuleusement la couleur des liquides.

« En a tu déjà bu ? demanda Sasuke, intéressé.

- Et bien... J'ai déjà goûté, disons.

- À ça? questionna-t-il en pointant un fond de bouteille de Jack Daniel's.

- Non, juste un peu de vin... »

Le brun sourit, une idée en tête.

« Goûte, pour voir, proposa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est fort ce truc, non ?

- Et alors ?

- Ben je veux pas être malade ! refusait le jeune blond, presque outré.

- Alors tu as peur, si je comprends bien ?

- Non ! Je... »

Le blond chercha ses mots.

« J'ai raison alors, tu as peur !

- Non, merde ! »

Et, narquois, Sasuke ignora les protestations de Naruto.

« Tu as peur !

- Arrêtes avec ça à la fin...-

- J'ai gagné !

- T'es chiant !

- Et toi t'es peureux !

- Non mais ! Rhha ! Passes-moi ça, merde ! »

Il prit la bouteille des mains à Sasuke et but plusieurs gorgées d'une traite. Voilà qui allait probablement suffire à ce que le blond se détendit un peu.

Soudain, ce dernier décolla ses lèvres de la bouteille en toussant bruyamment.

« Bon, tu n'es pas mort, non ?

- C'est dégueulasse !

- Mais non, tu vas voir on s'habitue, rit Sasuke, satisfait.

- Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de m'habituer, dit-il dans sa barbe.

- On verra bien. Pour l'instant - il prit la bouteille des mains blond - c'est à mon tour, lança-t-il avant de caler le reste de la bouteille.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas boire tout ça », fit Naruto, les yeux écarquillés.

Sasuke devait avouer qu'il savourait cet instant de pouvoir, voyant naruto un peu comme lui-même lorsqu'il était plus jeune, adulant et imitant Itachi tout simplement parce qu'il le trouvait _cool_.

Alors il se força à boire le liquide jusqu'à la toute dernière goutte, histoire de ne pas « décevoir son fan ». En fait, c'était surtout parce qu'il était trop orgueilleux pour admettre que le blond avait raison; il eut fallut que Sasuke fut alcoolique depuis plusieurs années pour boire naturellement le reste de la bouteille d'une traite. Aussi, il allait probablement être malade le lendemain. « Rien à foutre », se dit-il, tandis qu'il voyait le reste de la bouteille diminuer jusqu'à être entièrement vide.

« Tu l'as fait !

- Et je suis toujours debout, sourit victorieusement le brun.

- Ouais, c'est un miracle tu veux dire !

- Peut-être », fit Sasuke.

Le brun loucha sur le torse toujours nu de Naruto. Bon sang, il l'avait oublié _celui-là_. Il se dit qu'il devait redonner le chandail à Naruto, mais à la réflexion, il en conclu que quelques minutes d'oubli additionnelles n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sasuke avait la chance inouïe de pouvoir mater ce beau blond finement musclé à la peau si adorablement hâlée. « En fait, c'est la deuxième fois que je vois son torse, aujourd'hui », se corrigea-t-il intérieurement.

Soudain, remarquant qu'un certain silence s'installait, Sasuke reprit contact avec la réalité.

« Bon, à mon tour de te montrer de la musique », lança le brun qui commençait à sentir les effets de l'alcool sur son corps.

Il se dirigea vers un petit système de son qui traînait sur le sol derrière la table de travail. Il alluma son Ipod qui y était déjà branché et choisit judicieusement une chanson du groupe _Gentle Giant, _« proclamation ». Il se dit que, pour sortir du style classique qui était complexe, où s'emboîtaient différents rythmes, mélodies, ambiances et où se mêlaient des émotions constamment contradictoires, il devait choisir un genre de musique qui appelait à cette même richesse. Le rock progressif, que _Gentle Giant_ possédait et maîtrisait avec brio, lui sembla être le meilleur choix.

Le blond s'assit sur le lit pour écouter attentivement. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et en fit de même avec son menton sur ses mains jointes. Sasuke l'observa attentivement, tentant de décrypter toutes ses expressions. Le blond souriait de temps en temps, comme surpris par la tournure que prenait la chanson. Il commença à taper du pied pour tenter de suivre le rythme de base, ce qui s'avéra - évidemment - plus difficile qu'il n'y parut. C'était du rock progressif, après tout.

Mais après un nombre respectable de mesures, Naruto avait trouvé une certaine aisance avec le rythme, si bien que son pied s'adaptait rapidement aux changements de ce dernier. Sasuke ne fut que plus admiratif vis-à-vis du talent rythmique que possédait le blond en plus de tout le reste (qui n'était pas à négliger, il allait sans dire).

Sasuke sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, comme si les muscles de son visage lui répondaient de moins en moins. Un autre effet agréable de l'alcool; il était tellement plus facile de ressentir de l'euphorie, quand le brun était saoul.

Et ses pieds bougeaient tous seuls, le portait avec mollesse, faisant danser Sasuke sans la moindre vigueur, mais avec une passion irrévocable. Car enfin, Sasuke avait toujours été passionné de musique. Il n'avait juste plus vraiment l'occasion de s'en rappeler. C'était peut-être un peu pour ça que Naruto prenait une telle place dans ses pensées: le blond n'aimait pas seulement la musique de toutes ses forces, pour Sasuke, il _était_ la musique. Il l'incarnait.

Sur cette pensée, le brun marmonna les paroles de la pièce qui lui revenaient en tête.

«You may not have all you want or you need, all that you have has been due to my hand »...

Et, incapable d'arrêter sa voix de percer la barrière d'une gêne désormais ensevelie sous l'alcool, il continua, plus fort, plus sûr de lui.

« [I]t can change, it can stay the same, who can say, who can make their claim »...

Il rit dans sa barbe. Ce que c'était bon d'être saoul.

« C'est que ça cogne quand même de caler autant autant de fort ! » pensa-t-il, amusé.

Il jeta un regard sur Naruto qui souriait, toujours aussi concentré sur la chanson, mais en bougeant désormais sa tête au rythme de la musique. Il aimait, et Sasuke en était content. Ce qui le fit chanter plus fort.

« The situation we are in at this time, neither a good one, nor is it so unblest »...

Il se dirigea vers sa table de travail, toujours en chantant et bougeant mollement au rythme de la chanson, et prit un reste de rhum brun. Il ouvrit, sentit et prit une petite gorgée. L'alcool ne s'était pas évaporé.

Il se retourna et la tendit à Naruto. Ce dernier rit, voulant dire « t'es pas croyable », et en but à son tour.

« [I]t can change, it can stay the same, I can say, I can make my claim. », entendaient-ils, se laissant tous deux envoûter par l'alcool qui pulsait dans leurs corps flottants comme par la richesse musicale embaumant la pièce.

Et, toujours les yeux posés sur son ami, Sasuke se dit que pour la première fois depuis des lustres, sa chambre suintait l'art.

XXX

« Écoute, écoute, écoute ! », dit Sasuke, essoufflé, qui mimait la musique à l'aide sa main levée dans les airs.

Naruto rit haut et fort en comprenant du changement de la signature de temps dont le brun voulait parler, ou plutôt qu'il mimait. Ils étaient certes tous les deux assez saouls, or cela n'enlevait rien au faut que la musique était réellement excellente et qu'elle surprenait Naruto, habitué à n'entendre que du classique.

Et plus ce dernier regardait le brun varier ses expressions faciales comme il ne l'en croyait pas capable et qu'il l'entendait chanter haut, juste et bellement, plus l'image de l'homme qu'il avait trouvé au beau milieu de la nuit, l'air mort et perdu, étendu sur le sol froid de la ruelle sombre, lui semblait venir d'un rêve enfoui. Si ce n'avait été d'Itachi qui avait démontré qu'il s'était agi son petit-frère, Naruto aurait probablement finit par croire que le Sasuke en face de lui était un autre garçon que celui qu'il avait aidé à marcher, ce soir-là.

« Ah ! N'est-ce pas tout simplement grandiose ? », se réjouissait le brun tandis qu'il se laissait tomber de dos sur son lit.

Pour Sasuke, la vie aurait dû se résumer à ça: écouter de la merveilleuse musique aux côtés de Naruto en étant complètement ivre.

Il sourit à cette pensée, qui lui rappela la décadence bourgeoise du XIXème siècle qu'il lui était arrivé quelques fois de lire, notamment dans un des ouvrages d'Oscar Wilde. Aussi, avant de se laisser complètement absorber par la musique, il se dit que cet auteur avait, en y repensant bien, probablement inspiré le train de vie que Sasuke menait en ce moment. Ou peut-être utilisait-il la beauté séductrice de l'impiété derrière le livre qu'il avait lu de lui,_ le portrait de Dorian Gray, _pour justifier le manque total de morale dans sa vie présente ? Qu'importait; de toute façon, l'heure n'était pas à la philosophie, mais à la musique. L'heure était au plaisir !

« Le plaisir, oui ! Je ne demande rien d'autre ! Qu'on me noie dans l'alcool ou que je meures d'épuisement dans la luxure, tant que puisse étreindre la mort enseveli sous toutes les sensations plaisantes qui existent ! » divaguait-il en pensées, sombrant peu à peu dans un délire à la fois musical et étrangement littéraire.

Naruto vint le rejoindre dans la même position. Ils se retrouvèrent donc côte à côte, pleins de musique et plongés dans leurs pensées.

Le blond tourna la tête vers Sasuke, qui avait les yeux fermés et un faible sourire sur le visage. « Qui est-il ? » se demanda soudain le pianiste. Et, en observant sa peau blanche aux traits naturellement harmonieux contrastant avec ses cheveux ébènes, sans oublier la puissance d'un simple sourire au coin de ses lèvres qui semblait suffisant à illuminer son visage en entier, le blond se posa une simple question, qu'il s'était déjà posée, mais qui cette fois s'imposait avec autrement plus de force: qu'avait donc fait Sasuke pour se retrouver dans un état pareil, l'autre soir ? Comment quelqu'un comme lui, beau, apparemment sensible et irrévocablement intelligent, avait-il pu se retrouver en partie déshabillé, visiblement mort, sur le sol froid d'une ruelle sale aux petites heures du matin ?

Ces questions commandaient à son esprit d'une manière que le blond eut du mal à s'expliquer. Car en enfin, pourquoi toutes ces choses dérangeaient-elles autant Naruto ?

Pourtant, la réponse n'avait pas été difficile à trouver, il suffisait d'y penser deux secondes. Pourquoi Naruto voulait-il autant comprendre pour quelles raisons ce quasi-inconnu menait un style de vie qui le dépassait, que le blond n'arrivait pas à concevoir ? Autrement dit, un mode de vie que Sasuke gardait secret ? Et bien, pour la raison suivante: en quelque sorte, Naruto admirait Sasuke de manière irrationnelle.

C'était étrange d'admirer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, et de ça le blond en était bien conscient. Mais c'était plus fort que lui: le sens de la réflexion et les remises en question des choses de Sasuke, ses connaissances musicales, sa façon d'être ému par le jeu instrumental du blond, et même sa dépravation apparente, signe d'une certaine liberté, tout ça captivait indéniablement Naruto. Il pouvait concevoir et même comprendre certaines de ces caractéristiques, mais d'autres lui étaient parfaitement inconnues. Devant Sasuke, il se sentait curieux; content de partager ce qu'ils avaient en commun, et inassouvi face aux choses qui lui échappaient.

Et parce qu'il admirait Sasuke comme il en était fasciné, il voulait le comprendre. Il voulait tout comprendre.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il avant de l'avoir réalisé et quelque peu surpris par la texture anormalement pâteuse de sa bouche.

Le brun ouvra les yeux en se tournant vers Naruto, qui le regardait déjà depuis un bon moment.

« Oui ?

- Et j'aimerais que tu me répondes, cette fois. Promis ?

- Ouais, ok, répondit simplement le brun.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé l'autre nuit ? Pourquoi t'était dans un sale état ? »

Sasuke retourna son regard vers le plafond, pensif. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, après tout. Que répondre ? Il savait que d'expliquer ça revenait à tout expliquer. Il ne voulait pas, pas à ce moment-là. Non, là, il était bien. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, près de Naruto, l'esprit embrumé et entouré de musique.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le blond, et lui dit:

« Je ne veux pas t'expliquer. Mais je peux te montrer, si tu veux, sourit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je vais te montrer, c'est tout. L'expliquer serait inutile. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Évidemment !

- Alors ferme tes yeux. »

Naruto répondit par l'incompréhension. Pourquoi devait-il fermer ses yeux ?

« Euh...

- Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, fais-moi confiance !

- ...

- C'est vraiment si difficile ? »

Non, ce n'était pas du tout difficile. Et c'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il arrivât à faire aveuglément confiance à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Enfin, il fallait aussi dire que Naruto n'était pas du genre suspicieux, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait parfois tendance à être plutôt naïf.

Naruto capitula donc et ferma les yeux. Il resta parfaitement immobile, couché sur le dos. Soudain, il eut l'impression que Sasuke bougea à côté de lui alors il entrouvrit instinctivement les yeux pour voir ce dernier se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- Je t'ai dit de fermer tes yeux !

- Ok, ok... »

Il s'exécuta à nouveau, se faisant violence intérieurement pour ne pas rouvrir les paupières. Puis, alors qu'il attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience, il sentit tout à coup une pression chaude et humide contre ses lèvres. Incompréhensif, il regarda et, en voyant le visage de Sasuke presque collé contre le sien, Naruto comprit ce qui se passait.

Sasuke l'embrassait.

« Que fais-t-on quand on se fait embrasser ? Est-ce que je devrais partir, puisque c'est un gars? Seigneur, je ne sais pas quoi faire... » pensait-il, alors qu'il avançait sa main vers son ami pour le repousser, faute d'une meilleure option.

Mais alors, le brun remua légèrement ses lèvres, envoyant des chocs électriques dans tout le corps du blond, si bien que la main que ce dernier s'apprêtait à utiliser pour briser leur contact, sous l'emprise d'une vague de bien-être, ne fit que se déposer sur le torse de Sasuke.

Le baiser continuait, doucement, comme si le brun laissait à Naruto le temps de se décider quant à ce qu'il allait faire, à savoir rester ou le repousser. Et, sentant que le blond ne partait pas, Sasuke essaya d'approfondir encore un peu le baiser en pointant le bout de sa langue à la commissure des lèvres entrouvertes du pianiste. Ce dernier contact acheva les doutes du blond: sous le joug d'une chaleur insoutenable, son corps ne lui permit désormais plus la moindre hésitation.

Naruto glissa donc sa main contre la clavicule du brun et remonta vers le cou de ce dernier. Sasuke, en proie à une excitation violente, rangea sa timidité au placard et embrassa franchement le blond, qui l'en remercia par la pareille. La main gauche du brun, qu'il avait gardé pour lui jusqu'à lors, empoigna vigoureusement la hanche nue de Naruto qui commençait à se sentir sérieusement fiévreux. Mais bon sang, jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Même pas en jouant du Bach.

Soudain, au pris avec un désir irrépressible, Naruto enfonça ses deux mains dans la tignasse corbeau de Sasuke, qui en grogna d'excitation contre les lèvres du blond.

« Sasuke ? Je suis rentré ! »

Ils se séparèrent en sursaut, le brun maudissant son frère d'être arrivé à un tel moment. Merde !

« Sas'ke ? »

Ils entendirent des pas se diriger vers la porte de la chambre du cadet Uchiwa qui s'éloigna du blond à contrecœur.

« Oui, je suis là avec Naruto, dit-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ah, ok. Je vous laisse alors. Au fait, bon choix de musique !

- Merci », dit le brun alors que les pas de son frère s'éloignaient.

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto qui s'était redressé et qui se grattait l'arrière de la tête, le regard perdu quelque part autour du plancher.

« Ça va ? » demanda le brun, le plus naturellement du monde.

Sauf que derrière son masque, Sasuke redoutait que le blond ne veuille plus jamais le voir, ni l'embrasser comme ils venaient de le faire. Pourquoi avait-il été si impulsif ! Il avait voulu faire peur à Naruto, ou quoi ?

D'un coup, il réalisa qu'il ne se sentait plus du tout saoul. La seule sensation qui persistait malgré l'arrêt brutal de leur baiser, c'était l'excitation cuisante entre ses deux cuisses, mêlée à une vive impression de privation.

« Ouais, toi ? »

Sa voix cachait clairement un malaise. Non, il devait régler ça. Sasuke ne voulait pas que le blond prit peur.

« Et pour ce qui vient de se passer... tenta le pianiste, complètement rouge.

- Oui ? »

Il allait d'abord voir ce que Naruto voulait lui dire, quand même. Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir... Et puis merde, depuis quand Sasuke croyait-il en l'espoir ?

« Et bien, je... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai... Enfin... Tu vois... »

C'était ce qu'il avait prédit: malaise, peur, enfin, Naruto se rétractait. Il devait réagir, vite !

« Écoutes. Si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, ça ne se reproduira pas. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, ça va définitivement se reproduire. »

Euh, le brun avait-il prévu de s'exprimer avec autant d'audace ? Ceci dit, avec le tumulte d'émotions et de sensations qui se battaient en lui, à quoi s'attendre d'autre ? « En espérant que je ne l'ai pas encore plus effrayé... » se dit-il, avant de maudire cette propension qu'il avait de remettre les choses entre les mains de l'espoir. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Naruto le regarda donc, les yeux grands ouverts. Sasuke pouvait voir sans difficulté le rouge sur ses joues, sa gêne et ses craintes. Cependant, sur son visage régnait quelque chose que Sasuke connaissait bien: la curiosité. Oui, l'Uchiwa avait éveillé une curiosité qu'il savait intarissable. Alors en voyant l'expression perdue de Naruto, Sasuke sut qu'il aurait une deuxième chance. Du moins, il essaya de s'en convaincre. « De l'espérer », pesta-t-il à nouveau en pensées.

« Je crois que je vais devoir y aller, il commence à se faire tard, donc... fit le blond en se levant.

- Attends », dit Sasuke alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

Ce dernier se retourna, incompréhensif. Soudain, le brun enleva le haut qu'il portait pour le tendre au pianiste.

« Il ne faudrait pas que tu l'oublies, quand même, sourit-il en voyant les yeux de Naruto loucher sur son torse nu.

- O-Oui, merci, baragouina-t-il.

- De rien, et à bientôt.

- Hm. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et partit sans même remettre son chandail, ni saluer Itachi. Sasuke arbora un léger sourire en coin. Non, rien n'était perdu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Sasuke éteignait son Ipod, son grand-frère débarqua dans la chambre.

« Est-ce que Naruto vient de partir ?

- Ouais, merci à toi, le nargua le plus jeune.

- Désolé pour ça, d'ailleurs.

- Ça va.

- ... Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sasuke soupira d'énervement.

« Tu t'attends à ce que je te déballes tout, c'est ça ?

- J'ai quand même pas passé trois heures dans un bar à lire comme un con pour du vent !

- Ben si t'avais pu lire disons quatre ou cinq heure à la place je t'en aurais bien remercié, crois-moi.

- Arrêtes de changer de sujet ! Racontes plutôt, fit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de Sasuke.

- Fais comme chez toi, surtout...

- Allez ! Arrêtes de glander et dis-moi !

- C'que tu peux être... »

En regardant son frère qui lui faisait de grand yeux tristes, Sasuke soupira à nouveau. Puis, résigné, il alla le rejoindre.

« D'accord, d'accord.

- Super !

- D'abord on a écouté de la musique, on a bu, et finalement on s'est embrassés, voilà.

- ... c'est tout ?

- Ouais. »

Itachi regarda son frère qui était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'était probablement produit beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait raconté. Mais il n'insisterait pas; il n'avait pas à le faire.

« Bon, alors je vais aller me coucher.

- Ok, bonne nuit », sourit-il faiblement.

Son grand-frère lui répondit par un sourire avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le dos et observa le plafond.

De minute en minute, le brun pouvait sentir le vide revenir. Mais pour une fois, ce triste processus se fit si lentement que Sasuke eut le temps de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir en savourant les derniers instants de plénitude qu'il avait ressentis aux côtés du blond. Et, un faible sourire en coin, il se dit que jamais il n'avait expérimenté autant de sensations en embrassant quelqu'un au cours de sa courte vie.

Juste pour ça, il devait trouver un moyen de recommencer. N'était-ce pas après tout la meilleure source de sensations qu'il avait découverte depuis maintenant près de sept mois ?

XXX

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Vomir », paniqua-t-il intérieurement, tandis qu'il scellait grossièrement ses lèvres à l'aide de sa main. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et dégobilla dans la cuvette.

« Ça t'apprendra à boire comme un trou... », se maudit-il, conscient qu'il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé la veille. Quelle heure était-il ? Tôt, surement. Faisait-il jour dehors? Il ne s'en souvenait pas... « Arrête de réfléchir, la tête me tourne... » s'ordonna-t-il avant de vomir à nouveau dans la toilette.

Il cracha deux trois fois et, à bout de forces, s'écria:

« ITACHIIIII ! »

...

Pas de réponse.

« Je suis seul dans l'appart'. Putain de vie de merde. » pensa-t-il avant de régurgiter à nouveau.

À ce train là, il allait passer le reste de la journée assis à côté de la toilette. Était-il encore saoul ? Sa tête lui tournait tellement qu'il n'aurait su dire s'il sentait encore un tant sois peu les effets grisants de l'alcool.

Et à chaque fois qu'il expulsait, ses sens se confondaient et ses pensées se mélangeaient entre réflexions et souvenirs. Il entendait une musique dans sa tête, chantée, qui lui était tellement familière. Qu'elle était-elle ?

Il cracha une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna de la cuvette pour prendre son souffle, accoté contre le mur. Il détailla ce qui se trouvait devant lui, c'est-à-dire un court pan de meuble qui servait à la fois à soutenir le lavabo et à ranger des articles de salle de bain. Ce vieux meuble, il avait la même couleur qu'_avant_, remarqua-t-il. Itachi ne l'avait pas repeint ou simplement remplacé, comme tous les autres meubles de la maison. Pourquoi avoir laissé ce petit espace inchangé ?

Soudain, les nausées du brun se calmèrent, lui donnant un repos bien mérité. Puis, comme si la paix soudaine de son corps l'avaient plongé dans un état de transe, il ferma les yeux puis se laissa attirer vers un monde peuplé de souvenirs auxquels il n'avait pas songé depuis la mort de sa mère. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ?

_« Une âme s'est mise à danser, comme un voile sur la pensée, danse pour me faire chanter. Les yeux fermés pour mieux te voir, la fin d'un gros trou noir, oublier le mémoire d'une geste improvisé; mon âme voulez-vous danser ? » _(1)

Cette mélodie, il la laissait l'étreindre, le serrer et dévorer son cerveau. Il reconnaissait la voix de sa mère et l'entendait comme si elle avait été là, à ses côtés.

Puis la suite de la chanson arriva - c'était quoi déjà, la suite ? Il s'en rappelait, c'était certain. C'était, c'était...

_« Un arbre s'est dessiné tout le long de mon dos, comme tous les déracinés, ces racines sont en haut. Tout le monde a vu que l'écorce, la forme déguisait la force, moi je brûle de la tête aux pieds, mon corps veux-tu me laisser ? »_

Sasuke réalisa à peine que sa voix, éraillée par la bile et le sommeil, s'était élevée pour accompagner celle de sa mère qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il se souvenait de chaque parole, de chaque note; comment avait-il pu oublier cette mélodie pendant six longs mois ?

Tout à coup, une nouvelle vague de hauts-le-cœur le prit par surprise. Aussitôt, il se pencha vers la toilette où il vomit encore. Quelques larmes de douleur perlaient aux coins de ses yeux fermés avec force. « Que tout ça finisse, merde ! » criait-il intérieurement.

_« Seul, ensemble, plus on est haut plus tout s'assemble, comme s'est beau de tout laisser vivre sans dire un mot. »_

La voix de sa mère s'éleva à nouveau dans le crâne de Sasuke, comme pour le calmer. Il recommença à chanter faiblement.

_« Seul, ensemble, plus on est loin plus on se ressemble, le repos, c'est mourir pour apprendre à vivre »_

Il se redressa lentement, l'estomac plus léger. Après avoir craché à nouveau, il se repositionna contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

_« Laisser vivre, c'est mourir quand il le faut. »_

Sa voix s'éteignit comme sa conscience le quittait: épuisé et bercé par un doux souvenir, Sasuke se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

XX

Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, sa nausée l'avait quitté. Il ne sut dire combien de temps il avait dormi à côté de la toilette, mais de ce qu'il en savait, son corps était courbaturé et ce qui restait de sa beuverie de la veille se résumait en un sale mal de crâne.

« Merde... », pensa-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cuvette et eut presque à nouveau envie de régurgiter en voyant le vomit qui flottait nonchalamment à la surface de l'eau. « Beurk ! », dit-il avant d'allonger son bras pour tirer sur la chasse d'eau.

Sasuke détourna le regard pour échapper à la vue dégoûtant de la bile tourbillonnant dans le fond de la cuvette et se dit qu'il devait se lever. « Debout », pensa-t-il, alors qu'il se relevait.

Une fois à la verticale il sentit sa tête prête à exploser, mais Sasuke ne se laissa pas abattre. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. « De l'eau », lui dictait presque son corps déshydraté.

Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit mollement l'armoire qui contenait les verres, s'en prit un et y versa de l'eau froide du robinet.

Soudain, au moment où il buvait la dernière goutte d'eau, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Sasuke se retourna vers son frère qui, en le voyant, arrêta ce qu'il faisait.

« Bon sang, Sasuke. Quel teint magnifique.

- Rhha, la ferme et dis-moi plutôt où t'étais toute la journée, grogna le cadet, de mauvais poil.

- Je travaillais, et toi ? sourit-il.

- D'après toi ? », dit-il en se pointant le visage.

Itachi étouffa un petit rire.

« Ça t'apprendras à-

- À boire comme un trou, je sais. »

L'aîné Uchiwa déposa son sac et enleva ses souliers d'un geste rapide et expert. Sasuke, n'ayant jamais tout à fait saisit comment son grand-frère faisait pour toujours avoir l'air si gracieux, regarda son aîné s'approcher de lui.

Soudain, ce dernier ouvrit une armoire et en sortit des cachets contre les maux de tête qu'il tendit à Sasuke.

« Prends-en deux, pour l'instant. »

Le plus jeune s'exécuta, sans détourner les yeux de son frère qui mit une petite casserole sur le feu après avoir sortit d'une seconde armoire une boîte de soupe poulet et nouilles déshydratée.

« Vas t'allonger, je vais te préparer quelque chose, ordonna-t-il à Sasuke.

- Ok, merci », répondit-il simplement, recevant un sourire pour seule réponse.

Le cadet Uchiwa avait beau dire ou faire, il ne pouvait nier cette boule de chaleur réconfortante qu'il ressentait à cet instant-là, tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le canapé avec une couverture. Son grand-frère prenait soin de lui, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

XXX

Finalement, cette journée horriblement longue et pénible finissait par finir. Mais malheureusement pour le brun, si ses maux de tête ayant disparut le contentaient, il n'en allait pas de même avec le sommeil, toujours absent.

Il devait donc se trouver une quelconque divertissement. Alors.

Son frère était couché et travaillait tôt le lendemain, donc pas de films dans le salon pour ce soir-là. Ensuite, il avait assez cuvé pour prendre une pause de beuverie pour au moins quelques jours, donc tant pis pour la sortie dans un bar. Et finalement, même s'il avait bien envie de baiser, son corps en entier lui faisait un mal de chien. Conclusion: pas de film, pas d'alcool et pas de baise. En gros, pas de plaisir.

Il soupira tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son Ipod. Au moins il pouvait mettre de la musique pas trop forte.

Sasuke choisit donc de mettre des morceaux de _radiohead_ sur aléatoire, alors qu'il se couchait sur son lit en observant le plafond.

_« Please could you stop the noise I'm trying to get some rest »_(2), chanta-t-il en même temps que la chanson.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il donc à chanter sans arrêt depuis la veille ? Il avait bien passé six mois, presque sept, sans chanter, et là: Pouf ! D'un coup, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de chanter toutes les paroles qu'il connaissait dès qu'une chanson qu'il aimait jouait. Ou alors il repensait à la belle voix cristalline de sa mère.

Il se souvint de ce que Itachi disait, quelques mois auparavant, avant la mort de sa mère; au le temps où Sasuke était dans la chorale de son école: _« Tu as la voix de maman, tu sais ça, non ? » _

Le brun sourit légèrement à ce souvenir, simplement parce que c'était ce qu'il avait fait, à ce moment-là. Il avait été si heureux que son frère l'aie complimenté comme ça, et ce même s'il refusait de se l'avouer; son frère qu'il admirait secrètement. Puis, qu'il aie dit que Sasuke avait la même voix que leur mère voulait dire beaucoup pour lui. Alors pour ça, il avait sourit derrière ses cheveux, la tête légèrement tournée pour cacher sa joie.

Soudain, Sasuke se rappela que ce souvenir remontait à quand le cadet avait annoncé qu'il avait été nommé soliste dans la chorale. Bon sang ! En y repensant, le brun eut l'impression que ce souvenir appartenait à une autre vie.

Il revit l'énorme sourire de sa mère, la façon dont elle avait frénétiquement applaudit, en pinçant ses lèvres pour étouffer ses petits cris de joie. Il sentit à nouveau la main d'Itachi sur son crâne, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis, il se souvint du petit sourire de son père, seule marque de fierté qu'il avait été capable de lui accorder. Son père. Ce monstre.

« _Ambition makes you look pretty ugly, Kicking and squealing gucci little piggy_ », chanta-t-il au rythme de la chanson, pour chasser ses pensées noires envers son traître de géniteur.

N'était-ce pas comme ça qu'il faisait, avant la mort de sa mère, pour ne plus penser à son père: chanter haut et fort, de toutes ses forces, se concentrer sur les fioritures les plus riches et complexes pour effacer la violence qui l'empoisonnait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle s'abattait sur sa famille ? Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il avait su combiner sa passion pour la musique à un moyen éprouvé pour conserver une santé mentale décente.

Tout à coup, il revit le petit sourire de son père comme au ralenti, le narguant sans vergogne. Salaud !

_« You don't remember, you don't remember, why don't you remember my name ? »_

La musique devenait de plus en plus chaotique et la tête de Sasuke copiait cette tendance, de manière tout à fait involontaire. Il revit les poings levés de son horrible paternel, et le sang, trop évident, trop dur à ignorer, qui souillait ses larges mains.

_« Off with his head, man ! Off with his head, man ! Why don't you remember my name ? I guess he does... »_, chanta-t-il à gorge déployée, alors qu'il se repliait sur lui-même, la tête entre les genoux.

Pourquoi pensait-il à tout ça ! Ne pouvait-il pas simplement continuer à se foutre de tout, comme il l'avait fait pendant les six derniers mois; ne pouvait-il pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme il l'avait toujours fait quand il voyait sa mère blessée ou quand il entendait la porte d'entrée claquer lorsque son père partait pour la nuit ?

_« Sa foi ne l'a pas tuée, arrête avec ça... »_ entendait-il son frère lui dire.

Était-il devenu psychotique ? Il se laissait complètement dominer par ses souvenirs et ses remords comme jamais auparavant. Pourquoi à cet instant-là ?

Soudain, il eut l'impression que la musique arrêta, au loin, et il sentit des bras l'enlacer avec force. Cette étreinte lui rappela vaguement la veille, quand Naruto s'était agrippé à son cou tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec fougue. Bon sang, tous ses souvenirs se mélangeaient, plus rien n'avait de sens ! Et ces bras qui l'entouraient, qui l'apaisaient...

« Sas'ke, je suis là, calmes-toi... »

Itachi ? Itachi ! « Mon grand-frère », se dit-il. Il était avec lui. Il était là. Comme quelques heures plus tôt, il lui préparerait une soupe poulet et nouilles et lui donnerait des cachets. Oui, tout irait mieux. Son grand-frère était là.

« Ita-chi... » gémit Sasuke, retenant une crise de larmes.

Les doigts fins de son aîné lui caressa tendrement la tête.

« J'ai... j'ai oublié le reste de la chanson. Toi tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais oublié un seul couplet dans ta vie, p'tit frère. Tu as toujours été doué », commença Itachi.

Le concerné ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, mais le laissa continuer, le simple son de sa voix ramenant un peu plus le cadet sur terre.

« _Ma tête s'est mise à bouger, comme le bout d'une chandelle..._ La suite, Sas'ke, c'était quoi déjà? »

Ce dernier réfléchit. Quelle était cette chanson, déjà ? ah oui, il s'en souvenait. Il se l'était chantée plus tôt, non ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas souvenu avant ? Tout était si confus...

_« ... La raison part en fumée, on aura plus besoin d'elle. La flamme sort des deux côtés, moi je brûle de la tête aux pieds; au milieu de mon corps monte un grand corridor. »_

Sasuke avait continué à chanter à la place d'Itachi sans même le vouloir. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il renouait déjà avec la réalité.

« J'avais complètement oublié la suite, sourit l'aîné. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a après ? » finit-il.

Le jeune Uchiwa pensa pendant deux secondes et répondit aussitôt, retrouvant son calme habituel:

« Il n'y a rien après, la chanson se termine comme ça.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, pensa Itachi à voix haute.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison », se moqua gentiment Sasuke.

Itachi sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet. Tous deux se regardèrent, conscients du silence qui s'installait. Pour Sasuke, ce silence fut accueilli avec joie, car pour une fois cette impression de vide lui sembla plus agréable que la crise qu'il venait de vivre.

« Tu as faim ? demanda Itachi d'une voix posée. »

Le cadet laissa passer quelques secondes où il observait le plafond en silence.

« J'sais pas.

- Allons voir, alors. Viens, on va écouter un film», décida Itachi.

Ce dernier délaissa doucement son frère pour se lever. Il savait que s'il restait trop longtemps dans cette position, Sasuke le chasserait n'aurait-ce été que par orgueil.

« Tu ne travaillais pas tôt demain ?

- Oui mais j'arrive pas à dormir. Allez, viens !

- Ok, ok... »

Sasuke se leva et alla rejoindre son frère dans la cuisine. En regardant ce dernier préparer des restes de plats en tous genres tout en sifflant, le cadet se rendit compte que c'était la deuxième fois de la journée que son frère lui « sauvait la vie ».

Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais Sasuke ressentait bien une pointe d'affection claire et nette envers son aîné. C'était limpide et cette émotion ne s'estompait pas. Comme s'il avait juste débloqué le chakra « affection fraternelle » à l'intérieur de lui. « ridicule, cette histoire de chakra », pensa-t-il. Néanmoins, il avança vers son frère et tira le bas de son chandail comme il le faisait quand il était enfant.

Le concerné se retourna et afficha un air interrogatif.

« Merci », dit simplement Sasuke en détournant le visage pour cacher sa gêne.

Pour seule réponse, il sentit sa main chaude de Itachi ébouriffer ses cheveux. Ça devenait vraiment une habitude... « Non, se corrigea-t-il en pensées, Itachi a toujours fait ça ».

« De rien p'tit frère. Bon, la bouffe est prête ! »

L'aîné sortit deux assiettes qu'il remplit, et les deux frères allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé et mangèrent en silence devant un de ces navets qui leur servit davantage de somnifère que de divertissement.

**_À suivre..._**

**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**

**_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! _**

**_Hily-chan xx_**

* * *

NBP:

(1) Chanson d'un groupe québecois des années '70 du nom de _Harmonium. _Le titre de la chanson c'est _Le corridor_, tiré de l'album l'_Heptade._

(2) Chanson du nom de _Paranoid android_, du groupe _Radiohead_.


End file.
